Quer Treinar?
by ikaira
Summary: "-E então Tenten... Quer treinar?"


**Quer treinar?**

Era para ter sido um treino como qualquer outro: ataque/defesa. Defesa/ataque. Mas não estava sendo, pois ele estava sentando e entediando tentando não surtar enquanto Tenten falava, falava e falava.

1.73. Ele media exatos um metro e setenta e três centímetros. Mas, não era só isso que Neji sabia. Ele também sabia que ele pesava 57,5 kg, que tinha 17 anos de idade, uma pele _lindamente_ –como ela descrevia– bronzeada, e que seus cabelos curtos tinham um tom mediano (entre o castanho e o loiro) _perfeito_ –como ela mesma dizia.

Na mente dele, aquilo já era o bastante. Aliás, aquilo que era muito mais do que ele queria, gostaria ou tinha que saber. Se é que em algum momento ele quis saber de algo.

Mas na mente de Tenten, ele precisava saber mais. E foi olhando os olhos dela brilharem enquanto suas mãos gesticulavam e sua boca soltava suspiros nos intervalos de cada frase, que ele soube bem mais do muito que já sabia.

Por exemplo: que ele era meigo, gostava de sorvete de morango, tinha um gato, alergia a poeira, lia poesia, sabia manejar uma espada, que era rico, ouvia músicas clássicas, que sua cor preferida era verde, que quebrou o dedo mínimo tentando salvar uma velhinha, que perdeu o primeiro dente aos 4 anos de idade, e que tinha o dedão do pé esquerdo menor do que o do pé direito.

Ridículo.

Não o fato do dedão do cara, isso era uma deficiência e ele entendia. Ridículo era o fato de Tenten pensar que ele estava interessado em saber qualquer tipo de coisa daquele cara.

Kiro Rito.

Quem diabos tinha um nome como Kiro Rito? Quer dizer, tipo, alguém devia estar bem doidão quando batizou aquele ser com o nome de Kiro Rito.

Kiro Rito era, de fato, um nome ridículo.

Tão ridículo quanto o dono, vulgo, o encontro de Tenten.

Neji estava irritado aquela tarde, e Tenten tagarelando incessantemente como seria maravilhoso e inesquecível ter um encontro com alguém tão magnífico quanto Kiro _ridículo _Rito, fazia com que ele pensasse coisas más. Coisas más como dar um fim a existência de Kiro _ridículo_ Rito.

Ele não era a melhor amiga dela interessada em ouvir como seria seu primeiro encontro. Não, ele definitivamente não era. Mas Tenten insistia em dar esse papel a ele aquela tarde, lhe enchendo os ouvidos sobre aquilo.

Se ela quer saber, aquilo era perca de tempo. Sim, uma baita perca de tempo. Tipo, depois de ter tantos caras incrivelmente gatos, com peles alvas verdadeiramente lindas e cabelos compridos com tom escuro definido dando sopa por aí, porque ela vai ter seu primeiro encontro com alguém com cabelo de tom mediano?

Ou a coisa era ou não era. Qualquer coisa que passasse disso já era pura boiolagem. Nada de mediano. Ao menos, na cabeça de Neji isso fazia bastante sentido.

Bem mais sentido do que Tenten ter um encontro com alguém que não fosse el... que não fosse el... Bem, ter um encontro.

Oras, ele não iria opinar sobre aquele encontro idiota com aquele cara idiota. Não mesmo. Será que os braços cruzados e olhos fechados não eram sinais visíveis de que ele não estava interessado? Será que ele teria que gritar para que ela se calasse? Será que imaginá-la em um encontro com um imbecil aproveitador de donzelas inocentes (pois era assim que Neji o via) o estava deixando louco?

Droga! Ele queria socar algo. Algo bronzeado e de cabelos com tom mediano.

Algo bronzeado, de cabelos com tom mediano e... sortudo pra caramba! E isso era um fato tão escancarado diante de seus olhos que só fazia elevar sua irritação já elevada demais.

Tenten era linda. A filha da mãe chegava dar raiva de tão linda. E apesar de sua mente ter tais pensamentos sem a sua autorização, Neji era obrigado a concordar.

Ainda que ali, jogada sobre a poeira daquele chão de terra, com a pele úmida, os cabelos desgrenhados e desprovida de qualquer daquelas delicadezas femininas descritas em livros, ela conseguia fazer seu sangue borbulhar, seus pêlos ouriçar, sua garganta fechar, suas mãos suarem e sua mente vagar por pensamentos envolvendo eles.

Ele, ela, bocas, línguas e mãos vagando de um lado para outro enquanto seus corpos estivessem tão juntos que não teria jeito de separá-los mais.

Ele não pensou mesmo isso, pensou?

Oh Kami! Sim, ele pensou, ele pensou tudo isso!

Feio. Hyuuga feio e mal. Muito mal!

Mas isso era culpa dela, dela e de toda aquela coisa de _"o grande encontro de hoje a noite"._ Aff, era nojento. _O grande encontro de hoje a noite_ era, de fato, nojento.

E quando ele pensou que não havia jeito de ficar pior, bem... ficou. Como se o próprio Murphy estivesse vindo a terra com a missão especial de tornar a vida dele um pé no saco, ficou pior. Bem pior.

Pior do tipo... Tenten em um ataque de preocupação de não corresponder as expectativas do Kiro _ridículo_ Rito.

Qual é? Ela só podia ter fumado umas para chegar a achar uma idiotice dessas.

Querida Tenten, Tenten querida, Tenten oh... Tu é o tipo de qualquer um que vista calças e mije em pé! Porra! Será que ele teria que gritar isso também?

E Neji ia além, ou melhor, a mente de Neji que pensava cosias sem sua autorização ia além. Chegava a achar, a achar não, a afirmar que a morena era o tipo de qualquer coisa vivente neste e em outros planetas.

E ele nem era exagerado.

-Oh! –ouviu-a exclamar e a olhou, pela primeira vez, prestando realmente atenção no que dizia.

-O que? –lhe perguntou intrigado quando notou certo desespero no rosto dela.

-Eu nunca beijei ninguém Neji. E se eu não for boa nisso? –ela lhe perguntou preocupada.

E como se tivesse ouvido a melhor noticia de sua vida, Neji sorriu. Com os lábios curvados mais para esquerda do que para direita, ele abriu um sorriso sacana regado de segundas, terceiras, quartas e infinitas intenções para cima da morena.

Claro, que no auge de sua preocupação e inocência, Tenten não notou o quão perto Neji chegou e o quão perigoso era aquele olhar lançado diretamente a boca dela.

Kami, ele podia sentir os lábios formigarem só com a idéia!

Naquela noite, Tenten não teve "_o grande encontro de hoje a noite", _nem naquela e nem mais em nenhuma outra. Claro, não com alguém chamado Kiro _ridículo_ Rito ou qualquer outro que não respondesse por Neji _nada ridículo e sim muito gostoso_ Hyuuga.

E tudo, porque naquela tarde, no auge de sua preocupação por seus lábios nunca terem sido beijados, ele lhe perguntou algo...

-E então Tenten... Quer treinar?

_**Fim**_

Olá seres deste e de outros mundos... \o/

Cara, eu havia me esquecido como era bom fazer ones *.*

Estava no auge de minha distração, afundada em uma preguiça descomunal quando... Boom! O título dessa fic me bateu na mente.

Então, espero que minha tentativa de arrancar um riso e um _"ai, que fofis"_ de vocês tenha dado certo. Ao menos, só um pouquinho certo.

Reviews podem até matar e arrancar pedaços, mas ainda assim eu quero ..skakskas..

**Ikaira :***


End file.
